Hσяιzσи
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Evie, cariño —comienza, obvia—… nosotras somos los extraños."::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Descendants me pertenece, la primera referencia es a Luna Blake & todo va sin fines de lucro ovo7.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Sep, otra vez hostigando... hoy, con un poco sobre éste par :'3.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Ubicado en algún momento sin especificar (?) y femslash con intento de IC, por decir algo~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _«But we could be the horizon..._  
 _I'll let you love me harder than a diamond.»_

* * *

 **P** or la forma en la que mira el despejado firmamento mientras va aferrada a tu brazo sabes que no es consciente del peculiar brillo en su mirada: uno encantadoramente resplandeciente en lugar del verdoso que la invade cuando se molesta, delatando la herencia de Maléfica y lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser cuando la desafías.

De todas maneras, en instantes así, Mal parece ser todo lo contrario a una amenaza con una triste infancia.

—El cielo nocturno de la ciudad es hermoso —menciona de pronto, regresando a la realidad en la que, a esas altas horas de la noche, con suerte habían visto un auto pasar cada cierto tiempo—, ¿tú que piensas?

—Que eso va contigo —no dudas en contestarle cuando dejas de admirar esa faceta suya, causándole una pequeña y tímida risa que va a juego con el pequeño sonrojo que delatan sus lívidas mejillas, apenas iluminada por los mismos faroles que las acompañan conforme avanzan por aquel desierto sendero.

—Lo sé, todo lo hermoso va conmigo —comenta con tono bromista, queriendo evadir la pena provocada—, me lo dices bastante, ¿sabes?

—Quizá no lo suficiente.

—Ya basta, Evie —ríe otra vez, colgándose por un momento antes de detener su andar a mitad del camino y, con ello, hacerte frenar también—. Vaya… Creía que todos los horizontes eran aburridos.

Detectas cierta nostalgia en su tono, por lo que te quedas analizando —una vez más— su semblante. Llegas a reconsiderar qué tan buena idea fue elegir el camino más solitario y largo cuando Carlos y Jay les dejaron elegir entre eso, esperar con ellos el próximo autobús (perdiéndose la oportunidad de conocer el resto del lugar por su propia cuenta, _sin guías_ ) o atravesar de manera directa el sombrío bosque para llegar al otro lado del camino. No obstante, cuando comprendes lo que le sucede, te quedas embelesada con ella: su cuerpo podrá estar en Auradon, pero su mente y corazón siempre serán de La isla de los perdidos.

No dices nada, sólo dejas que Mal apoye su cabeza en tu hombro y ahogas un suspiro luego de poner la vista en algún punto muerto sobre aquel océano, imitándola. Sabes todo el esfuerzo que pone en mantenerse en un lugar tan diferente en el que se creció _por estar a tu lado_ en _tu_ _sueño_ ; de haber sido el caso contrario, no dudas que también estarías haciendo lo mismo por ella, _aunque…_

Acaricias su cabello, sintiendo una mezcla de orgullo y culpa al mismo tiempo. En respuesta, Mal sólo se aferra más a ti.

— ¿Crees que los chicos también se sientan así? —le escuchas murmurar al poco tiempo, ida—. Me refiero a…

—No creo que Jay y Carlos puedan pasar tanto tiempo sin empujarse el uno al otro "por ser cosa de chicos" y estar correteando en el bosque —bromeas por deshacer la tensión y, por ese segundo, parece funcionar—. Y no lo dicen mucho en realidad, pero también extrañan un poco cómo era la vida allá.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —cuestiona impulsivamente, tomándote por sorpresa.

— ¿De mí? —Tratas de ocultar el asombro en tu expresión y el tiempo te juega en contra, Mal alza una ceja cuando te ve para resaltártelo.

—Sí, de ti —insiste, curvando sus rosáceos labios con convicción—. Nunca mencionas nada sobre La isla, ni cuando estamos solas en la habitación.

La chica se aparta lo necesario y empieza a jugar con un mechón de tu azulado cabello, tratando de darte un tiempo para que asimiles la pregunta y puedas hablar al respecto. Te conoce tan bien como tú misma —si es que no lo hace mejor— y tampoco puedes molestarte con ella, mucho menos lo harías cuando sabes que se está preocupando por ti.

Exhalas un suspiro.

¿Deberías ser _completamente_ honesta?

Es una decisión difícil, más cuando los ojos de Mal están puestos sobre ti, expectantes.

—Si quieres regresar, podría hacerlo contigo —confiesas, tratando de sonar valiente al entonar tales palabras.

—Evie, no te pediría eso —asegura de inmediato, seria—. Tu lugar es Auradon, desde pequeñas sabemos que es así.

No puedes evitar negar, tampoco el sonreír con confianza.

—Estoy bastante segura de que mi lugar es junto a ti.

Cuando la tomas de la mano, ella parece un tanto resignada aunque estreche el agarre sin siquiera vacilar.

—También me dices eso seguido —te recuerda, nuevamente avergonzada por más de que intente hacerlo pasar por un regaño.

Una risilla escapa de tus labios al verla llevar su vista hasta las botas que le diseñaste la semana pasada, tratando de esconder su rubor con la cascada de su cabello.

Obviamente, no le haces saber lo último para apreciar el detalle lo más que puedas mientras dure. A pesar de tener sus ocasionales momentos dulces (involuntarios), Mal no sabe ser romántica _en sí_ y todo lo referente al «amor» es similar a explorar un nuevo mundo gracias a la crianza de madre, ella misma te lo confesó después de empezar a experimentar con algunos chicos por disimular su falta de conocimiento y seguir manteniendo su _horrible reputación_ intacta en todo el lugar, donde cada día era sobrevivir del modo en el que tocase. En el interior es nerviosa y torpe, de un modo demasiado diferente a lo que cualquier chico —o chica— que conozcas puede ser… y no lo cambiarías por nada.

Sin embargo, en un momento como ese te limitas a pasar las yemas de los dedos por su mejilla, agradeciendo que esa noche tus guantes también estuviesen recortados para lucir tus uñas pintadas de carmín; Mal reacciona, asiente y alza la mirada hacia tu vista, queriendo decir algo de lo que parece no animarse del todo a pesar de intentarlo una y otra vez.

—Está bien —le ayudas, apoyando tu frente contra la de ella—, ya habrá un mejor momento para hablar.

Por eso te sorprendes cuando Mal te suelta sin razón y, definitivamente, vuelves a hacerlo todavía más cuando notas que ella toma la iniciativa de besarte tras pasar ambos brazos por encima de tus hombros.

 _No hay nada más respetable que una maldad antigua,_ ¿no es eso lo que habías oído en alguna parte? Y el hacer todo ese acto de mostrarte parte de su debilidad para hacerte bajar la guardia y atacar había sido algo muy bajo, en especial si considerabas el lugar en el que estaban y cómo la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

—Sólo faltaron las velas durante la cena o que estuviésemos en París —le comentas cuando se separa lo necesario y puedes apreciar su mueca traviesa como es debido—, creo vas mejorando en esto, M.

—Quizá, la próxima vez pueda ser una cena ahí —finge advertirte, sin retroceder un centímetro—. Podría sorprenderte con algún hechizo, si te portas lo suficientemente mal…

Pareces considerar la idea, siguiendo el juego.

— ¿Y qué ganarías con eso? —curioseas, todavía aferrada a su cintura y jugando con uno de los retazos de su corta chaqueta.

— ¿Demostrar que soy una mejor novia? —Sugiere con inocente picardía, por lo que la compensas con un pequeño beso extra—. ¿Debo seguir tratando de convencerte o ese besito _de niña de Auradon_ fue todo lo que puedo conseguir esta noche?

Ríes un poco ante su nuevo acto de chica dramática-caprichosa, encantada de poder verla sin ningún tipo de presión.

—Tienes tiempo de hacerme cambiar de idea hasta que un extraño llegue y trate de asustarnos _o algo_ —le haces saber, manteniendo la misma postura cuando Mal rueda los ojos.

—Evie, cariño —comienza, obvia—… _nosotras somos los extraños_.

—Lo sé —susurras rápidamente cuando Mal vuelve a acortar la distancia, aún divertida—, eso era lo que quería oír.

No cabía duda de que, tal y como decían en La isla de los perdidos, durante la noche todo solía ser mejor de lo habitual.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que está por aquí!**_ **Tenía que sacar esa idea de mi cabeza, aunque el que fuese en segunda persona y tan light fue sorpresa (?); lo único que quería era usar esa frase de Jóvenes Brujas/The Craft sólo por recordar cuanto amo esa peli :'D.**

 **Ojalá a alguien le haya gustado esta cosa recién salida del horno uwur... creo que huiré —con estilo (?— un rato, sigo convencida de que esto es bastante anti-mi estilo x'D7.**

 **Y ya, sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
